Many commercial buildings, parking structures, transportation areas or structures (e.g., tunnels), and the like are equipped with lighting systems that include one or more luminaires or light fixtures for illuminating certain areas. Some luminaires are equipped with one or more sensors for detecting changes in the surrounding environment. Typically such sensors are mounted on the exterior of the luminaire in order to maximize their field of view or optimize their detection capabilities.
However, there can be several drawbacks to mounting a sensor on the exterior of a luminaire. In the case of an outdoor luminaire, the sensor may be exposed to rain, pollutants, and other elements that can damage or degrade sensitive components used by the sensor. Furthermore, an exposed sensor may heighten the risk of theft. Additionally, if the sensor is positioned below or in front of the light source, the sensor may cast undesirable shadows.
The present disclosure sets forth luminaires embodying advantageous alternatives to existing luminaires, and that may address one or more of the challenges or needs mentioned herein, as well as provide other benefits and advantages.